


like they do on the discovery channel

by doxian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Sex, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2015, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukishima get down and dirty, with more than a little fumbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like they do on the discovery channel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> [written for this (quite frankly, wonderful) SASO br3 prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4771.html?thread=1758371#cmt1758371) 
> 
> [Oh Yeah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-nuV36fvgQ) \- Yello  
> [What's New Pussycat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga3I5DTIA-E) \- Tom Jones  
> [I Touch Myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv-34w8kGPM) \- Divinyls  
> [The Bad Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xat1GVnl8-k) \- Bloodhound Gang

Kuroo kisses with too much teeth.

It’s marginally better than back when he was still kissing with too much tongue, but the last time they’d made out and Kuroo had bitten him this hard, Tsukishima’s bottom lip had swelled up and he'd gone to class wearing a face mask the next day. He’d had to deal with his classmates’ concerned comments about him being “sick” and his glasses steaming up occasionally from his breath ricocheting against the paper and up towards the glass, but he imagined that walking around with a puffy lip all day would have been worse. Most of his acquaintances in his classes aren’t above snickering at such misfortune. 

So even though Kuroo has calmed down with the tongue stuff, Tsukishima doesn’t want a repeat of the swollen lip incident. Besides, the biting kind of _hurts_ , and so does the zip of his jeans pressing up against his dick through the thin material of his boxers as Kuroo grinds their hips together, hard. 

"Wait," Tsukishima says eventually, breaking the kiss and gently pushing Kuroo’s face away with his hand.

"Hmm?" 

"Not like that," Tsukishima says. 

Rather than getting offended at his comment, Kuroo just smiles down at him. Since his glasses are off, all Tsukishima can see of Kuroo right now is a blurry shock of black hair and a slice of teeth. 

" _Oh_? How do you want it, then?"

Something about the way he says it - his inflection teasing and flirtatious - embarrasses Tsukishima, like he’s asking for something exceedingly _dirty_ and not merely trying to prevent his mouth from being mauled. He holds Kuroo’s gaze, though, his nervousness evident only in a quick lick of lips. 

"If you want to bite me, do it here," he says, tilting his chin up and tapping the long line of his neck with his fingers. 

Tsukishima can still see well enough without his glasses that he notices Kuroo's eyebrows spring up into his bangs before his Cheshire cat grin returns with a vengeance. 

"Sure," Kuroo says, leaning in to mouth at Tsukishima's neck.

Tsukishima takes the opportunity to shift them around so that Kuroo's crotch is against his hip, instead, heaving a sigh of relief. Now that his dick isn't being crushed, he can appreciate the feeling of Kuroo's obvious erection through their clothes. 

His relief is short-lived, however, as Kuroo abruptly bites his neck even harder than he'd been biting his lips.

"Ow!" 

"Sorry," Kuroo says, backing away immediately. "I thought you wanted - "

"I do," Tsukishima interrupts quickly, because Kuroo apologizing makes this even more awkward than it already is. "But you can't just go in hard like that. You have to build up to it first. Be gentle." 

Kuroo looks at him. It occurs to Tsukishima that he's basically telling his boyfriend what to do in bed. Maybe that's a faux-pas? He wouldn't know. It's not like he's ever gotten this far with anyone before.

"Sorry," Tsukishima parrots, and then promptly wishes he hadn't said it, because _awkward_. "I shouldn't be bossing you around like this." 

"I don't mind." Something in Kuroo's smile changes, making him look almost sheepish. He ducks back down, talking into Tsukishima's neck. "Maybe I like being bossed around by you." 

Tsukishima swallows. 

Kuroo starts sucking his neck, drawing his skin into his mouth and nipping lightly. The softness of lips and tongue in contrast with his teeth makes Tsukishima's breath hitch, and it's almost good enough that he can ignore the atrocious slurping noises Kuroo is making. Almost. 

"Better?" Kuroo asks, his lips moving against Tsukishima's jugular, and Tsukishima can hear the desire for praise underneath the affected nonchalance. 

"Much," he breathes. It's only a word, but Kuroo hums, pleased, pulling back to lap lightly at the patch of skin he'd been worrying and tracing his hand over the front of Tsukishima's pants. Tsukishima bats Kuroo's hand away so he can undo his fly and shove his pants down. He's had just about enough of uncomfortable denim and metal. He eases them down his legs, kicks them the rest of the way off, then grabs Kuroo's hand and puts it back where it was before. 

"You should take the lead more often," Kuroo says with a chuckle, rubbing Tsukishima through his boxers. 

Tsukishima's only response is to pull Kuroo into another kiss. Kuroo doesn't try to deepen it this time, letting Tsukishima move their mouths together, slow and sweet and mellow, but he _does_ hook a thumb in the elastic of Tsukishima's underwear, tugging it down so he can wrap his hand around Tsukishima's naked dick.

Tsukishima lets himself moan into Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo starts to stroke - his tempo is a little off and his hand is a little dry, but it works. 

Somewhere down the line, Kuroo had pushed his own pants down far enough to fish his dick out. Now he's - there's no better word for it - humping the sharp angle of Tsukishima's hip. With how bony Tsukishima is, he can't imagine that it's comfortable, but whatever. He cups Kuroo's ass with his hands and pulls him closer. 

Oddly enough, the slight pain from how Kuroo's palm chafes against Tsukishima's dick actually feels _good_ , and Tsukishima thrusts faster into Kuroo's hand, feeling himself getting close. 

"Are you gonna come?" Kuroo says with a touch of smugness as soon as Tsukishima speeds up, breaking their kiss to look at him. "You are, aren't you?"

"Shut _up_ ," Tsukishima groans in exasperation, shoving Kuroo's face away again, but Kuroo is fucking _right_. Tsukishima digs his nails into Kuroo's butt and Kuroo does - _something_ with his hand, a kind of twist and squeeze that's a little too hard in just the right way, at the same time that he bites Tsukishima's throat again and Tsukishima gasps and comes abruptly over Kuroo's fingers.

Kuroo continues to undulate as Tsukishima lays there trying to get his breath back, finally spending himself against Tsukishima's skin. 

"You came on me," Tsukishima says. It's more of a statement than a complaint, really. Fortunately, Tsukishima had the presence of mind to push his shirt up out of the way of the blast radius. If anything, now he's more concerned about Kuroo's jizz getting on his sheets than on _him_.

"Mmm," hums Kuroo in agreement. He's flopped on top of Tsukishima like a dead thing, seemingly unconcerned about the state of his own clothes what with how he's cuddling up insistently against Tsukishima's chest. 

So they aren't the best at this, Tsukishima thinks, nuzzling the top of Kuroo's hair, which is even more out of control post make-out. That only means they need more practice. If it worked for blocking, it can work for this, too. 

As Kuroo presses a kiss to his jaw, and Tsukishima feels pleasant, post-coital exhaustion roll over him, he honestly can't feel too miffed about the prospect.


End file.
